Boundless Love
by Kittykoneko
Summary: The story starts out she come to kohona for a concert and meets Lee and soon falls for him and ask a favor of tsunade for bodyguardsmeanting Lee to acompany her and her tour through the countries and villages. But she doesn't tell the real reason of why s
1. First we Meet

**Boundless Love Chapter One**

**I love GaaLee Fanfics but this is girl/boy story not boy/boy story so I made a character up and this is my first story so please enjoy!!!**

"HELLO KOHONA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kioyumi yelled screaming out her lungs of excitement

"Don't over do ok, Kio-chan?" said Mai

It was true this was her first time in Kohona since she has been touring form country to country for 5 years. Mai was her manager and her best friend from her home town. Oh by the way I'm Kioyumi our aka Flame Star, that's my singing name yeah I don' like much but mai gave it to me so I can't argue.

"Mai, when is my concert here," I said walking through this busy town

"Tomorrow, why?" she said with a questioning look

"Oh… no reason?"

"Only staying here for a month got that?"

Yes, ma'am," I said sighing. I didn't like moving for place to place but thats what singer does but Kohona I just like, but I didn't know why I guess because it was peaceful and happy here. I was spacing out my brain I hit something or should I say some one. I fell straight down on my butt while Mai was laughing at me.

"Ow…..." I said rubbing my butt where my tailbone is.

"Oh I'm sorry, here let me help you up, are you ok?," I looked an saw a boy about a little bit older than me with black bowl cut hair, onyx eyes, and bushy eyebrows. He wore orange leg warmers and a green jumpsuit.

"Yeah I'm ok how about you, and thanks, I was just spacing out," I said as I started to get up.

"Your not from around here are you?"

"Nope, but you live here don't you?" I said not paying any attention on his head band around his waist.

"Yes,"

"Would you mind showing me around?"

"Um… I have to train right now,"

"Fine I'll go with you then you can show me"

"Ok but it will be boring, I have to train with my sensei and I have never had an audience before this might be fun," the boy said he look happy that I was coming along and I never felt this happy with someone too. Something about him made me feel at ease and made me feel calm. We started walking off wile Mai went to go find out where we would set up the concert.

"I'm going to go find our stuff for the concert ok?"

"Ok Mai sees ya later,"

"So Mai is her name" He said as we were still walking now heading in this forest in the middle of Kohona.

"Yeah I'm Kioyumi but you can call me Kio-Chan,"

"Hey Kio-Chan, where did you come from and why are you here? If I may ask,"

I

"Sure I am here for a concert I am doing, that girl you say with me is my manager she is like sister to me," I said while looking up into the sky and really loving it here. The sun, the grass, everything "I don't want to say where I am from but it's way better here than there," I said as I started laughing. I notice he just smile while I laughed I notice I hadn't ask him anything not even his name.

"Well come on don't hold out on me," he gave a confused look like he didn't know what I was talking about "What's your name silly?" I said as we finally got to our destination.

"I'm Rock Lee and you can me Lee sorry I didn't tell you earlier I am Kohona Green Beast," He said with a smile and a little "Nice Guy Pose". We started to laugh and talk a little more. But it didn't last long when a Lee look alike but bigger came along.

"Lee ready to go," The man said putting his hands on Lee's shoulders

"Yes Gai-sensei!!! Oh this is my friend Kio-Chan, she will be watching us," Lee said pointing to me. I didn't even know we were friends maybe acquaintances but friends.

"Hello Kio-Chan, I am Might Gai Lee probably mentioned I am his sensei,"

"Yes he did,"

"What so you think of him he is a handsome young man isn't he and strong too," He said teasing Lee as Lee just sat there I and blush I was so confused I didn't understand what he meant.

"I think he is a nice, handsome, young man," I said as I looked at him and smiled as he looked away "and I believe he has a strong heart," I continued as they both now just started at me speechless.

"Well she is just sweet girl, and pretty too," he said laughing "Lee why don't you ask her to be your girlfriend?" he said teasing Lee again. We started to blush. Me and Lee together I mean he's nice and cute… wait cute oh my god I just said cute, CUTE!!! I started to hit myself inside my mind when suddenly I heard Lee.

"Let's just start training ok?"


	2. New Friend

I watched as Lee and his sensei started to train. They were very intense and serious like they were battling with all their might and fought fair. Its was exciting I couldn't stop watching until it started to last for hours and with it be so nice out side with the cool breeze and warm sun on your skin that I just feel asleep.

"Kio… Kio-Chan, wake up," Lee said as he put his hand on my shoulder and started to shake me, trying to wake me up from my weird dream of my own homeland, my village.

"Huh, how long was I asleep? Oh are you done with training?" I said as started to get up. Lee held out his hand to help me up and I gladly accepted it.

"Yeah I'm done, and about 4 hours,"

"What!?" I shouted "I am so sorry it just; wow you trained for that long?" I asked, my words were getting mixed up I couldn't think straight.

"Yeah, I always do," He started to chuckle, I guess he never had people watched him so he didn't expect me to say that. We started walking out of the forest when I noticed Lee's stomach was growling but he didn't want to be a bother to me and make a scene, then I notice mine was doing it too.

"Want go out and eat with me? We are both hungry of course," Lee insisted.

"Alright," I agreed as we both look away from each other, cause it was sort of embarrassing. I mean I could explain it just being with him made me feel as though I can do anything while he is around; he gives off a wonderful aura. He gave me a weird look, probably because I am staring at him.

"You ok? Your just looking at me, but not say anything," Lee said worried.

"Sorry I was just thinking how much of a nice guy you are," I said with a smile "I guess were friends,"

"Oh," He said as he started to blush "Shall we go in," he said as he led me into a ramen shop, which I have not had in a long time.

"Hi, how may I help you all today," said the waitress

"Two house styles and glasses of water," Lee recommended as he sat down. I sat right next to him though I didn't want to, but he was comfortable. "I hope you like ramen," Lee asked me as he grabs his chopsticks.

"Yeah only when I was younger," I said as I looked at all the surrounding around me. In my village it was never as peaceful as this. Lee just look at me with that look again.

"Younger?" He questioned "Where are you from?"

"That's classified," I said as I giggled

"Here you go," waitress said to us as she handed us our drinks. "Ramen will be done in 2 minutes.

"Thanks" as we were about the getting ready to eat I boy with blonde hair and blue eyes came in with his orange jumpsuit.

"Oy, Bushybrows!" he said "What are you doing here?"

"Naruto?" Lee said with a shock on his face " I could ask you the same thing"

"I got back on my mission and I got hungry," he said as he sat down next on the other side of me

"Well who is this?"

"Kioyumi is my name, nice to meet you Naruto," I said with a smile "How old are you?"

"18"

"Same here,"


	3. Secrets

-1"Your not from here are you?" He looked at me telling by my act sent I wasn't from around here.

"No I came here on business with my best friend," I said but saw the time I was late "Oh crap she is going to kill me," I said about to cry

"I will take you there," Lee said as he looked like he was responsible

"I'll come too," Naruto said as we were about ready to walk out

"Naruto where are you going?" A woman in pink came up to them with warm greetings to them

"Oh Sakura where just taking are new friend home,"

"Oh ok good see you all bye bye," She said as she sat down to eat

"Ok let's go,"

"Hey kids what about… your ramen,"

"I'll go and tell," she said giving her an excuse to spy on them

"So Kioyumi where do you live,"

"I don't remember,"

"Naruto…,"

"Sorry,"

"Oh it's alright I just wish I did too,"

"Why don't you stay with us,"

"I would have to ask my half-cousin Tsunade,"

"TSUNADE!!! THE FIFTH HOKAGE,"

"She is my half cousin we only related by marriage,"

"What honor if I knew I would took somewhere better to eat,"

"Lee I am just as normal as you are,"

"Don't mind him he is always like that so can you get something for me heh like say….,"

"No,"

"awwwwwwwwww your no fun Kio-chan," he said as I laugh and stuck my tongue out at him

"Your late Kio, Tsunade and me were worried," as a woman came out of the residence of the fifth hokage

"The show starts soon get to your dressing room,"

"Oh ok you guys want to come?"

"huh?" they said as I handed them vip passes and tickets

"see you there bye Naruto bye… Lee,"

"Sorry for the trouble Lee she must have been a handle,"

"Oh no problem Mai I know you had a lot to do,"

"SO THAT WHO SHE IS!!!"

"Who's there?" Mai said as she about to attack the stalker. Sakura came out of the bushes and told Naruto and Lee who Kioyumi was and what she was here for.


End file.
